Retazos
by Schwerelos
Summary: Drabbles inspiradas en el dorama y el manga. Incluye JutaAsuka, TonomineAsuka y TonomineJuta.
1. Soledad

Nota: inspirado por la escena del dorama en el que Mira-sensei le dice a Juta que Asuka en realidad estaba solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Soledad;<strong>

Juta se había quedado pensando en lo que le dijo Mira-sensei. ¿Estaba realmente en lo cierto? Es decir, sí, tenía razón con respecto a Asuka y Ryo (lo sabía tan bien, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos porque progresen como pareja) pero Asuka no estaba realmente solo. Tenía la atención de toda la clase, tenía su grupo de amigos, y especialmente, Juta pensaba con una sonrisa, lo tenía a él. Eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Al caminar de regreso a su casa pasó por aquel parque donde siempre se encontraba con Asuka y no se sorprendió realmente de encontrarlo ahí. Desde hace unos días que solía ir a ese lugar para despejar su mente de todo lo que estaba pasando, una y otra cosa en sucesión. Se acercó en silencio para no perturbarlo y se quedo mirándolo un momento. Se veía tan compungido. No le sentaba bien, pensaba Juta, definitivamente no. Asuka tenía que vivir sonriendo y seguir iluminando al mundo con su sonrisa. Por eso Juta se esforzaba tanto porque Asuka fuera feliz, por ayudar a que lograra serlo. Se preguntaba si ahora habría algo que pudiera hacer para poder ayudar.

- ¿Juta? - Asuka levantó la mirada.

- Asuka-chan.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Regresaba a mi casa, ¿tú?

- Ah, bueno...

- Aún pensando en muchas cosas, ¿eh?

- Mmmm.

Asuka se quedó callado y bajó la mirada. Juta se sentó a su lado. No estaba seguro de lo que el otro pudiera estar pensando, ni tampoco lo que pudiera estar sintiendo y no sabía si lo que dijera a continuación ayudaría en algo siquiera, pero no pudo evitar decirlo.

- ¿Asuka-chan?

- ¿Mmmm? - Asuka volteó a verlo.

- Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, ¿no?

Juta sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido al ver que Asuka sonreía levemente.

- Lo sé, Juta. Eres mi mejor amigo.

- Sólo quería recordártelo.

No, no sabía si realmente ayudaba en algo. Pero Juta se sintió satisfecho al ver que Asuka no dejó de sonreír después de eso, incluso al despedirse por esa noche.


	2. Partida

Nota: inspirado por la escena del dorama en que la clase se entera que Asuka iba a irse a Estados Unidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Partida;<strong>

Tonomine se dirigió al gimnasio inmediatamente después de que terminara la clase. Sentía muchas emociones en su interior, emociones que se agitaban y no lo dejaban en paz. Sólo solía sentirse así antes de un combate. Y no debería estar sintiéndose así, no tenía por qué.

Aturdido, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento, dispuesto a distraer a su mente con actividades del cuerpo. Uno, dos, tres. No lograba concentrarse. No podía. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando su principal razón por mantenerse siempre en forma, por esforzarse siempre, por ser el mejor, se iría pronto de su vida?

Practicó unos cuantos movimientos más antes de detenerse, suspirando lleno de frustración.

Maldito seas, Masamune, pensaba. Maldito seas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo ahora, así sin más nada, así de pronto, sin haber antes definido las cosas con él? ¿Como podía siquiera pensar en irse? ¿Acaso no tenía ninguna clase de honor?

Uno, dos, tres, veía la shinai cortar el aire continuamente y sin embargo su mente no dejaba de pensar en él. En su rival, en la razón de su estado actual, cuando él debería poder concentrarse fácilmente y no pensar en nada más que el arma entre sus manos y su oponente al frente. Pero no tenía sentido. No tenía caso. No si él se iba.

Después de todo, ¿quién sería Hajime Tonomine si ya no estaba Asuka Masamune?


	3. Metamorfosis

Nota: inspirado por la escena del dorama en que Juta llama a Tonomine para que _lo transforme en una mariposa_.

* * *

><p><strong>Metamorfosis;<strong>

Se quedó sorprendido con esa llamada de Tachibana. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Claro que él podía convertir a cualquier persona en una mariposa si se lo proponía, pero no estaba seguro del porqué Tachibana le pediría eso.

No le tomó mucho encontrar la respuesta.

- ¿...Sachihana-sensei?

- Sí. Por favor no le digas nada ni a Ryo-chan ni a Asuka-chan, pero es algo que debo hacer ahora.

- ...

- ¿Puedes hacerlo, Tonomine?

Tonomine se acomodó sus lentes, mirándolo fijamente. Curioso el destino que le hacía descubrir quién era la mujer que había aprendido a admirar hace apenas unos días y más aun porque fuera el mejor amigo de su rival. No estaba seguro si hubiera querido enterarse de algo tan.. revelador y menos bajo estas circunstancias, pero lo primero era lo primero.

- ¿Dudas acaso de mi habilidad? Claro que puedo.

Tachibana sonrió con eso y se entregó a sus manos. Tonomine hizo arte con él y cuando terminó, quedo irreconocible, como una verdadera princesa.

- Gracias, Tonomine, te debo una.

Tonomine estaba a punto de hacer a un lado esa frase cuando recordó que aún no terminaba de leer aquella fascinante historia.

- Creo que sé de una manera en que podrías recompensármelo, Tachibana.


	4. Beso robado

Nota: este sí está inspirado en el manga |D Iría en el capítulo en que Juta hace una firma de autógrafos, Asuka va y Juta ve a su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Beso robado;<strong>

Aún no podía creer que la había visto de nuevo después de todo este tiempo. Nunca antes había agradecido tanto ser Jewel Sachihana. Poder verla de nuevo, poder agradecerle, poder saber que al menos, en su momento, había sido correspondido... suspiró levemente al caminar de regreso al puesto de la convención. Un día le gustaría poder decirle que ella fue la razón de todo eso, la razón por la que ahora todo esto era posible, por la que había logrado verla de nuevo. No sabía cuándo llegaría ese día, pero se lo prometió a sí mismo. Definitivamente lo haría.

Al regresar, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Asuka aún esperando. Se sentía infinitamente conmovido. Que estuviera pensando en él, que hiciera todo lo que estaba haciendo por él... Asuka era realmente un maravilloso amigo. Trató de ignorar ese pinchazo de culpa en su corazón (lo estaba engañando, estaba usándolo, todo era un complot para poder mejorar su historia) y siguió caminando hacia él, la imagen de una damita perfecta, la que todas sus lectoras se merecían de su mangaka favorita.

Asuka le preguntó si todo estaba bien cuando llegó. Por toda respuesta, sólo se acercó a Asuka y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, sonriéndole enigmáticamente al separarse.

- Muchas gracias, Asuka-chan. Estoy segura que tu amigo estará mucho mejor.

Excusándose del resto de fanáticas por el momento, Jewel Sachihana se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su editor, tratando de ignorar el leve sonrojo que teñían sus delicadas mejillas y el latido de su corazón que retumbaba en sus oídos, sin ver cómo Asuka, perplejo, la veía alejarse, también ruborizado.


End file.
